


the cell of nightmares

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Catra, Adora comforts Catra, Broken Bones, Clawing, Coughing Blood, F/F, Gift, Hurt comfort exchange 2019, Mental Abuse, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, She-ra - Freeform, cells, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Catra screamed as she was violently thrown into the hard metal wall, like a ragdoll being carelessly thrown by a small child. Only this time, the one throwing her was aware of the way she was treated. Shadow Weaver had painfully carried her by the neck, almost suffocating her as her hand violently crushed her throat, while letting her clawed free hand run over Catra’s left shoulder. Then she had taken her by the hair instead, the heavenly ability to breathe hit her, but before she had even been able to fully fill her starving lungs, she was pulled back, and thrown her into the cell with all of Shadow Weaver’s force.





	the cell of nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



“Argh!”

 

Catra screamed as she was violently thrown into the hard metal wall, like a ragdoll being carelessly thrown by a small child. Only this time, the one throwing her was aware of the way she was treated. Shadow Weaver had painfully carried her by the neck, almost suffocating her as her hand violently crushed her throat, while letting her clawed free hand run over Catra’s left shoulder. Then she had taken her by the hair instead, the heavenly ability to breathe hit her, but before she had even been able to fully fill her starving lungs, she was pulled back, and thrown her into the cell with all of Shadow Weaver’s force. The teen felt her head spin, the moment the pain had hit she had lost her breath, all air left her, and as she had landed, she hissed. The blood from her arm, along with several other wounds dropped onto the bare floor, crimson red coloring the cold, gray metal.

 

Her caretaker just laughed, loving to watch her misery, for her, it was like dining on a delicate meal, she never got enough of it. Afterwards, she pushed Adora into the cell, making sure not to hit her to hard.

 

She still looked at Catra.

 

“You pathetic creature. So worthless, I don’t know why Adora likes you, but apparently she wants to keep you company in the cells, for a reason I don’t understand. I should have gotten rid of you sooner, you worthless creature, you don’t deserve to right to live, and I would have done it myself long ago if it wasn’t for Adora.”

 

Then, she put the power on, and the green light filled Catra’s eyes, everything was still spinning, yet the sudden appearance of an energy field was hard to miss. She was shaking, breathing too fast. Her head hurt, and she felt her heart pumping. Blood was running down her face, and she felt how her eye was swelling up after a painful hit to her face. Her tail was curled against her, a sign of fear and submission, she wanted to pain to stop, it hurt too much. But still, she was prepared for more hits, more kicks, and to once again feel Shadow Weaver’s claws hands, or a cold knife break her skin, while her own screams filled the air. This was her normal, and it slowly broke her down. But she had never know anything else, she was just too weak. Weak burdens never did anything good for the Horde and didn’t belong.

 

As she tried to breathe, there was this lump in her throat that wouldn’t go away, and as she noticed it, her body began to violently cough up more more of her crimson blood. She held her hands onto her chest and clawed herself without realizing it. The pain was just too much, she had to hold herself, the blood in her throat, she couldn’t breathe as the substance was forced out of her. She wanted to lie down, her head was spinning, and the corners of her sight were just a black shadow that slowly took over more of her field of vision.

 

“Catra?”

 

Her ears immediately peaked upwards and the fur on her tail stood out in fright, she had forgotten that she wasn’t alone in the cell, but with Adora. Yet, the sudden voice scared her more than she wanted to admit, and she kept on coughing.

 

“Catra, you look pale. Am I allowed to touch you?”

 

_ Am I allowed? _

 

Adora knew Catra. Touching her without permission or warning would have just made things worse. She would have panicked, thinking Shadow Weaver was back, and she would have broken down even more as her shaking fears slowly imprisoned her, making it feel like the cell shrunk by the second to squish her alive. Like she was drowning, and there was no place left for her anyway, the only thing she could do was to close her eyes and wait for the next it, and the warmth as blood seeped out of a newly made gash of her skin, draining her slowly. She would have also probably hurt Adora by accident, and that was the last thing she wanted. Adora was the only one that had ever asked her if it was okay to touch her, unlike Shadow Weaver to find joy in seeing Catra like this, since she  _ knew _ about it.

 

As she couldn’t speak at the moment, and only grunts could leave her mouth, she did her best to nod. Adora then answered.

 

“Okay, I’m going to hold you now, and held up until you stop coughing.”

 

Next second, Catra felt to arms around her waist, and Adora bonding her, taking all the weight from her, making everything easier for Catra. Now she could cough without shaking and almost falling, Adora took care of it for her.

 

It took a while, but soon it stopped, and it was a relief to finally fill her lungs full again. She let out a groan and nodded.

 

“Finished…” she whispered, just that simple word being a huge challenge for her to utter, she was so tired, and her throat hurt so much.

 

She saw Adora nod. She was already covered in Catra’s blood from trying to help.

 

“Okay, I’m going to lay you against the wall now, so you can sit down for a bit.” she said, and then carefully moved Catra. She hissed violently out of instincts as Adora tried to move her leg, and a violent pain hit all like once, like a simulator bot crushing her violently on the ground. Just a single movement of her leg hurt, and tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

 

“Catra, I think Shadow Weaver broke your leg.”

 

She whimpered, just hearing the name of that monster was too much. She had caused her too much pain. And she wanted no more of it, even if she deserved it. There was a reason Adora wasn’t treated like this. She just wanted love from her caretaker, not this. Not her stabbing and torturing her in all sorts of way her a tiny glimt of remorse at all.

 

“No… name… please.”

 

That was all she could say, the words were too much, but Adora nodded, and took her hand in here.

 

“Okay, I get it. I’m here for you through all of it, I promise. You really need to sleep. Do you want to sleep on my shoulders?”

 

She nodded, and Adora then helped her get into a comfortable position, well, as comfortable as one could get when their body was like hers. And Adora didn’t care at all over the sticky blood all over her uniform, she needed to give Catra closure.

 

“I’ll never leave you Catra, I’ll always be there for you.”

 

“Pr...omise?”

 

“Yes, promise.”

 

She placed a soft kiss onto Catra’s forehead to calm her, and just minutes later, she was fast asleep.


End file.
